The Instant of Choice
by lightning-kyria
Summary: Anyone who watches Code Geass R2 knows that the 15th episode sure had alot happen and may have even had one of the best scenes so far! So ever wonder what might have been going through C.C.'s head during that? I mean come on, dieing sure makes you think!


This is a oneshot based off the events that happened near the end of episode 15 of Code Geass R2. So just a **warning**, it's a **major spoiler** if you haven't seen that episode yet. Basically, this is that event that occurred only retold from C.C.'s point of view and is mainly what she was thinking at that time, cause we all know that dieing makes ya think about a bunch! XD

**  
The Instant of Choice **

Was this what she really wanted? Death?  
All her life, for as long as she could possibly remember, she had wished for this day. For everything to end. Then why was it so hard now?

A flash in her head. The face of a lost Britannian prince. The face of a genius. The true face of Zero. The face of the one person who probably really ever cared for her. All the same face, the face of Lelouch.

Right. He was the one causing such insecurity, such confusion with her decision. Even to the end, she had to protect him. But if she were going to die anyway then what was the point of keeping him alive?

She knew the reason. It was the _real_ reason why she sent him there, to the world of C. Lelouch was the small flicker of hope that she might make the right choice. In some small part of her mind, she still longed to live, to feel true love.

To see his face again.

But she knew she couldn't make that choice, not alone. After so many years of torture, so many times she had cheated death, she wished to die. And no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she had a reason to live now the memories of the pain she felt over the centuries struck down such hopes.

"Besides," she thought, "he will die at some point anyway."

"C.C.!"

C.C. jerked back in surprise and turned toward the voice she knew only too well. Lelouch had come back after all. Unfortunately, the Emperor didn't like this too much and quickly immobilized Lelouch's Knightmare Frame.

So that was it. Her one small bit of hope to see her other dream was gone.  
And in just a few moments, she would be too.  
The transfer of immortality began...

"Do I want this? After all these twisted turns of events, do I really want this? Death?" C.C. thought. She raised her hand slightly, an act of uncertainty.

Even through all the confusion and flying thoughts in her head, she still managed to make out words that seemed so very distant.

"Answer me! C.C.!" Lelouch shouted. "Why didn't you attempt to die with me as your replacement?! You were able to push the hell known as eternal life onto me!"

Why...?

"Are you pitying me, C.C.?!"

Tears began to form in C.C.'s eyes and cloud her vision, nothing compared to her confused state of mind though. "No.. protecting.. You don't deserve such hellish misery," she thought over and over.

"Don't die with that look on your face! At least smile to the end!"  
"**I promise I'll make you smile! So please.."  
**

Lelouch...

_C.C., I do not know why snow is white, but I do think snow is beautiful. _

_I will fulfill both your desire and mine.  
__Let's bind it, this contract._

_You aren't alone. We're accomplices. If you are the Witch then I just need to become the Warlock._

_Be careful, C.C._

_**  
Do you have a reason to live?  
**_Yes!

Suddenly, C.C. broke the transfer, rushed to the controls of the realm, and released Lelouch. As he began an assault on the Sword of Akasha, she stayed at the controls, both protecting him from the Emperor and giving him time.

"Finally... after all these longs years of misery... I can finally say," C.C. thought, "Yes, I have a reason to keep on living!"

The structure began to collapse and with it the platform she was standing upon. So she began to fall. And for some reason, thats all she could do. Fall. Her senses were quickly leaving her and before completely losing consciousness, two things ran through her mind.

One,  
The image of Lelouch reaching out for her.

And two,  
a single thought.

"_Lelouch, you are my reason... to continue living." _

_**  
END  
**_

Yeah, I know it wasn't that good but I couldn't get it out of my mind. So I had to write it down. As you can probably see, I ain't too good at writing (which is why I don't a lot) but oh well. I tried.  
Hope someone liked it but if no one did then that's ok still. Haha, I don't care much anyway!

Can't wait till episode 16 though! Hopefully, at least a little bit will get explained!


End file.
